rctfandomcom-20200223-history
Chernoybel Point
Overview These abandoned coasters in this dead forest could be part of the next big park. A nice idea, that this park on a supposedly barren radioactive field. Gives us a change from green grass plains and unpractical mountains. Pre-built Rides (List of pre-built rides and their intensity, excitement, and nausea ratings here) Scenario Guide Well, another 5 Coasters Scenario. Once again, money is not a matter if the results are granted. But this time, unlike Paranormal Park , this one is indeed open-able, with all needed amenities available at hand. Now, about the five coasters to build : a Looping Roller Coaster , a Wooden Wild Mine Ride, a steel Mine Ride, a Wild Mouse Coaster and a Steeplechase coaster. These are written here, in order of building difficulty. Indeed, the Steeplechase will be very hard to complete, since it's very hard to achieve a 7.00 Excitement rating with thtis kind of coaster. It will require careful planning, lots of room, intertwining other coasters, and lots of scenery. Now, on to serious business : Start with building the two easiest : The Looping Roller Coaster or the Mine Ride. I've personally built the Looping Coaster like an Hyper Twister Coaster, like some sort of "Goliath" or "Titan", or even "Nitro". With enough bumps and a well placed looping, it should be easy. Adding some supports and basic scenery helps giving it more real-life credibility. For the Mine Ride, keep it in the domain it already uses, you may have it jump over water and do some helices there. Feel free to compose, but remember that this coaster needs more helices, curves and swift bank changes than big drops : one fast curve on the left, then a rapid curve to the right will serve for excitement boost. Add tunnels and scenery if you wish. Then, on to the Wooden Wild Mine Ride. Once again, stay on the square of land allocated to you by the map, but then there's a twist : The trains are composed of two cars each, which is a huge problem to intensity and nausea. If you want to keep this train setting, then avoid swift bumps and curves at all costs. Else, you may build freely, but the capacity will be extremely small. For the track layout, you do not need to overbuild : keeping it square-shaped will be enough if you manage the track seriously. The 4th coaster is the Wild Mouse Coaster. For this one, you may be tempted to build it first, and go off your pants on wild drops and swift curves, while keeping it compact like any of these you can see on real-life fun fairs. It's a mistake. Do not do this mistake. You will need this coaster to enter through the Steeplechase territory, to help with its excitement rating. So keep it useful. Have it go down towards the area of the Steeplechase, but have it go simple through it : one curve or two might suffice to have both the tracks entwine each other. Also keep a 3*3 space over there to build a tower ride, which will also boost the excitement rating of the Steeplechase. And now, the Steeplechase itself. Now, pause the game. Save it. Close it and go take some rest. Or a cup of tea, or o good glass of fresh water. Or whatever to help you rest and chill out. For this one, you'll need to do it with many bumps, large turns taken at high speed, and have as many other rides as possible to come around, to get at least near the 7.00 excitement rating. If it's below 6.80, delete it and start over. Have these all complete, and you should take, perhaps, 4 or 5 tries before you hit the required 7.00 excitement. For this one, keep on trying, and save/leave/quit as soon as you feel like punching your screen. Available Rides Transport *Miniature Railway - Steam Trains Gentle *Monorail Cycles *Ferris Wheel *Maze *Merry-Go-Round *Mini Golf *Observation Tower *Space Rings *Ghost Train Roller Coasters *Wooden Wild Mouse *Wild Mouse *Looping Roller Coaster *Stand-Up Roller Coaster *Steeplechase *Bobsleigh Coaster *Mine Ride Thrill Rides *Twist *Launched Freefall Water Rides none Shops and Stalls Available Scenery Researchable Rides Researchable Scenery Other Notes *The scenario name is misspelled as Chernoybel instead of Chernobyl. Category:Scenario Category:VJ's scenario pack Category:Downloads Category:Custom-Made Material Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon 2 Scenario Category:Delete